


Лучшее в жизни и Асгарде

by faikit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Тони Старку случалось напиваться на вечеринках. Глупо это отрицать — доказательства есть на Ютубе. Но он способен себя контролировать и остаться трезвым как стеклышко хотя бы одну ночь. Тони пообещал, что сможет продержаться ночь без выпивки.Проблема в том, что он единственный это пообещал.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Лучшее в жизни и Асгарде

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Best of Life and Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/693004) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Текст является частью серии «Тостерверс»

— Это игристый сидр?  
Тони Старк поджал губы и, прищурившись, подозрительно посмотрел в свой стакан. Поскольку стакан его ответом не удостоил, он перевел взгляд на Тора. Тот пожал плечами, якобы извиняясь, но в глазах плескалось веселье.  
— В некотором роде. Это вкусно.  
— Это безалкогольно. Черт с ним, со вкусом. Отсутствие алкоголя убивает любой вкус. Давай я не буду это пить, — взяв за ножку двумя пальцами, он протянул Тору хрустальный бокал. — Ты безостановочно бахвалишься асгардской выпивкой, а сам подсовываешь мне яблочный сок с пузырьками? С чего бы тебе угощать меня детским напитком?  
— Этот напиток не подходит детям, — Тор нахмурился и взял бокал.  
— Ну, я должен...  
— Наши дети пьют вино, — добавил он, и Тони решил — хватит с него этой беседы.  
— Ладно, знаешь что? Я найду себе выпивку, здесь полно гигантских дубовых бочек, в каких-нибудь точно есть алкоголь, — Тони взмахнул рукой и отправился изучать богатства асгардского двора.  
— В большинстве, — отметил Тор и, игнорируя намеки, последовал за Тони. Он был при полном параде, Тони пришлось сделать шаг в сторону, потому что плащ Тора, развеваясь, заполнял собой все пространство. — Но ведь было решено, что ты не должен сегодня пить.  
— Нет. Нет, было решено, что сегодня я не надерусь. Большая разница. Я могу выпить и не надраться в стельку. Я ведь уже не в колледже, так что справлюсь, честное слово, — Тор бросил на него красноречивый взгляд, и Тони нахмурился. — Вот только не надо делать такое лицо. Я не собираюсь устраивать международный скандал.  
Стив очень, очень настаивал на том, чтобы они не устроили ни одного международного инцидента. Тони старался не принимать это на свой счет, но получалось так себе.  
Поэтому в данный момент он держался так далеко от Стива, как только мог. И нет, это было не ребячеством, а всего лишь рациональным взрослым решением — избегать того, что в результате привело бы к шумному спору на людях. Сторониться Стива было довольно просто, потому что они находились в огромных залах, где присутствовала примерно тысяча асгардцев и всего один Стив — среди мрамора, золота, бархата и шелка мог бы затеряться кто и погабаритнее.  
Конечно, это вовсе не значило, что Тони не способен определить, где находится Стив прямо сейчас. Просто именно в данный момент с этим возникли некоторые сложности.  
— Послушай, если я не могу выпить, то хочу хотя бы поесть, — Тони направился к одному из многочисленных фуршетных столов. — Я проводил встречи, жал руки, оставался трезвым, ни к кому не приставал — несомненно успешное международное и межгалактическое взаимодействие! Поэтому сейчас я найду ногу индейки или мясо на шпажке, притворюсь, что мы на ролевке про эпоху Возрождения, к которой все относятся очень серьезно, и просто подожду, пока все это закончится.  
Тор оглушительно расхохотался и стукнул Тони по плечу, заставив проехать несколько метров по отполированному мраморному полу — модельные туфли скользили нещадно.  
— Ешь и веселись со своими новыми товарищами, — сказал Тор, что многое говорило о его чувстве юмора.  
Тони открыл было рот — и закрыл его. Оно того не стоило. Вообще.  
— Ага. Отлично. Хорошая мысль.  
***

— И козел сошел с лестницы!  
Тони фыркнул в стакан с яблочным соком.  
— Да ты шутишь, — сказал он Фэндралу. Тот покачал головой, хохоча так, что говорить все равно бы не смог. — Ты сочинил все это, потому что вряд ли бы Тор...  
Фэндрал ухватил его за плечо, легонько потряс.  
— Клянусь, это правда! Спроси Тора, он подтвердит!  
Тони согнулся пополам, смеясь до слез. На то, чтобы совладать с собой, ушло постыдно много времени.  
— О господи, я не верю ни слову. Это отличная байка, но раздери меня гарпия, нет, я тебе не верю, ты лжец, дорогой сэр.  
Раскрасневшийся Фэндрал продолжал хохотать.  
— Спроси Вольштагга!  
— Ой, да брось, Вольштагг любит поиздеваться над людьми. Он как-то попытался делать жим лежа Клинтом. Лучше Хогуна спрошу. На него вроде можно положиться.  
— Неразумно с твоей стороны.  
— Слушай, если ты думаешь, что я буду... — начал было Тони, но вздрогнул, когда пара крепких рук обняла за талию. Он почувствовал спиной знакомое прикосновение и запрокинул голову. — Привет, — ухмыльнулся Стиву. Это было странно. Неплохо. Но странно. Не то чтобы он возражал, но обычно Стив был чуть более сдержан в проявлении чувств, когда они находились «при исполнении служебных обязанностей». — И как тебе вечеринка, Кэп? — он накрыл его ладонь своей и удивился тому, что пальцы Стива напряглись.  
— Нормально, — Стив смотрел на ухмылявшегося Фэндрала.  
— Фэндрал рассказывал мне жуткое вранье о Торе, козле и одеяниях, которые могут идти или не идти асгардцу, — сказал Тони, прижимаясь к Стиву спиной плотнее. Это была длинная ночь, но вечеринка, похоже, и не думала заканчиваться. Тор предупреждал, что асгардские попойки могут длиться сутками, но он уже давно потерял счет времени.  
— Все это правда, клянусь честью, — сказал Фэндрал.  
— Ого, да ты просто... — начал было Тони, но потом Стив врезал Фэндралу по лицу.  
На секунду Тони завис, пытаясь осознать произошедшее. Фэндрал влетел в ближайший стол, еду и тарелки разметало по сторонам. Теперь он сидел на полу и ошеломленно моргал. Затем осторожно коснулся рукой носа.  
— Что это нахрен было? — спросил Тони, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь, но поскольку в зале воцарилась тишина, его дурацкий вопрос услышали все. — Стив, что...  
Закончить он не успел, потому что Фэндрал расхохотался и запустил тарелку с нежными и вкусными пирожными в сторону Стива.  
— Могучий удар! — взревел он, поднимаясь на ноги. — Но ты способен на большее. Обороняйся, Капитан!  
— Нет, нет, НЕТ! — заорал Тони, пытаясь вклиниться между ними. — Нет, не надо... — Стив аккуратно поднял его, отставил в сторону и перехватил летевшего в него Фэндрала. С грохотом, от которого содрогнулся мрамор под ногами, они рухнули на пол, а потом позади раздался рев. Тони развернулся на каблуках, приготовившись к чему угодно.  
Но вот чего он никак не ожидал, так это прилетевшей в голову свиной рульки.  
В свою защиту, ныряя на пол прямо перед тем, как мимо пролетел брошенный кем-то в стену стол, Тони мог бы сказать, что жизнь, какой бы странной она ни была, к летающим свиньям его не готовила.  
***

Как выяснилось, Асгард очень снисходительно относился к инициаторам потасовки во время дипломатических встреч. Если только это была хорошая потасовка. Текущая драка продолжалась до сих пор, но землян вежливо оттеснили в милую комнату с приглушенным освещением и множеством диванов, на которых можно было устроиться и провести быстрый допрос. Или хотя бы попытаться. Учитывая недостаток информации и текущий по венам адреналин, выходило так себе.  
Впрочем, Коулсона это не останавливало.  
— Объясните еще раз, — потребовал он.  
Коулсон чудом избежал хаоса: на черном костюме ни пылинки, модельные туфли отполированы до зеркального блеска. Разве что волосы были в легком беспорядке и галстук съехал набок — впрочем, для Коулсона и это уже считалось тяжкой степенью неопрятности.  
— У меня нет объяснения, — отрезал Тони. — Совсем. Я стоял и разговаривал с Фэндралом, потом пришел Стив. Стив ударил Фэндрала в лицо. Затем — бум. Хаос, — он соскреб с волос остатки фруктового пирога. — Потом я лишился шикарного костюма.  
— Что случилось с твоим пиджаком? — спросил Клинт, пестуя в руках хрустальный бокал с янтарной жидкостью. У него был подбит глаз, разбита губа. Кроме того, он потерял приличный кусок рубашки и один туфель.  
— Я потушил с его помощью пожар на балконе. А потом бросил в чашу для пунша.  
— Отличный выбор.  
— Это была лучшая, мать ее, вечеринка в моей жизни, — сказала Дарси, не вставая с дивана. Она лежала на коленях Джейн. Очки ее треснули, на голове было воронье гнездо, а поверх платья надета мужская рубашка. Платье без бретелек, как оказалось, было не лучшим вариантом для этой вечеринки. Она протянула Джейн чашу, которую та наполнила из стоявшего на блестящем столе кувшина. Раскрасневшаяся Джейн ухмылялась, но ее волосы по-прежнему были стянуты в гульку длинной лентой. Она не очень пострадала в потасовке, разве что красно-серебристое платье украшали многочисленные пятна и перчатка пропала.  
Коулсон поверх бокала одарил Дарси смертоубийственным взглядом.  
— Мисс Льюис, я рад, что вы неплохо развлеклись, но поскольку у нас были дипломатические обязательства, вы пустили под откос поставленные цели.  
— Это не я, а Кэп. Также хочу отметить, что выдержала несколько прямых попаданий, а теперь на мне рубашка Брюса. Кроме того, я получила три — три! — предложения руки и сердца, — она выбросила в воздух кулак. — И только одно из них поступило после того, как у меня порвался верх платья, так что два стали оценкой исключительно моих боевых навыков, — она оглянулась. — Кстати, спасибо за рубашку, Брюс.  
— Рад, что оказался полезным, — покачал тот головой. Он так и не снял галстук, и при ярко-выраженном отсутствии рубашки смотрелось это довольно комично.  
— У «Чипендейлов» есть для тебя работа, Брюс, — осклабился Тони. — Но, может, тебе нужна рубашка?  
— Было бы неплохо. Мне предложили плащ, но я подумал, что это будет выглядеть еще более странно.  
— У тебя был бы потрясающий вид, — согласилась Наташа. Разрез ее юбки, прежде достигавший колена, теперь стремился к бедру, туфли на высоких каблуках были отброшены к креслу — оружейный арсенал, с помощью которого она укладывала многочисленных противников штабелями. У Тони было ощущение, что сегодня она могла бы поднять армию, имей хоть малейшую склонность к мировому господству.  
— Это катастрофа, — резюмировал Коулсон, потирая лоб пальцами.  
— Братья мои! — вошедший в комнату Тор скалился по все зубы. Плащ он потерял, а броня была помята и потрепана, Мьельнир болтался на боку. — Это собрание войдет в историю Асгарда! — он треснул Коулсона по спине, и тот отлетел к креслу. — Вы показали себя достойными восхищения в поведении и в битве!  
— Мы начали битву едой тире дебош, — отметил Тони.  
— Моя дорогая матушка восхищена вашей меткостью, — ответил Тор, приземлившись на диван рядом с Джейн. Потянулся к ней за быстрым поцелуем, но он ведь был Тором, а она Джейн, так что быстро не вышло.  
— А я восхищен правой рукой твоей матушки. Кроме шуток. Замах этой женщины мог бы обеспечить ей место в основном составе «Янки». С другой стороны, — продолжил Тони, — мы ведь не начали войну с Асгардом, так что уже отлично. Может, теперь по домам?  
— Нет, — сказал Коулсон. — Тор? — все молча ждали продолжения, и он вздохнул. — Тор!  
Тор поднял руку и снова ухмыльнулся. Джейн попыталась перевести дух.  
— Да?  
— Фэндрал рассказал, с чего начался бой? — спросил Коулсон.  
— Он не знает. Сказал только, что у славного Капитана могучий и стремительный удар, — пожал плечами Тор. — А что сказал Стив по этому вопросу?  
— Ничего он не сказал, — вздохнул Тони.  
И все посмотрели на хмурого Стива, который, ссутулившись в кресле, глядел исключительно в пол. Он остался без пиджака, рубашка выбивалась из-под идеально скроенного жилета, а еще Стив потерял где-то приличный кусок штанины — Тони до сих пор не понимал, как он умудрился.  
Наташа поднялась на ноги, обошла кругом и присела перед ним.  
— Кэп, — она потянулась к Стиву. Лак на ее ногтях облупился, вокруг ладони была обернута салфетка, но она погладила его щеку недрогнувшей рукой. — Что случилось? Ты в порядке? — Стив что-то пробормотал, и она склонилась ближе. — Что?  
— Он флиртовал с Тони, — выдавил из себя Стив, и теперь все дружно посмотрели на Тони.  
Тони моргнул.  
— Что?  
— Он... заигрывал, — глухо сказал Стив. — И все время ТРОГАЛ тебя.  
— Э-э, — протянул Тони, потому что сказать ему было нечего.  
— Фэндрал всех трогает, — разулыбался Тор. — Он и тебя обнял, когда мы приехали, не помнишь, что ли?  
Стив опустил голову еще ниже, нахмурился еще сильнее. Наташа взглянула на Тони, мотнула головой в сторону Стива. Тони развел руками в лучшей пантомиме на тему «И что я нахрен должен сделать?», на которую был способен. Судя по прищуру Наташи, эти усилия ее не впечатлили. Тони сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Эм-м, Стив? Ну, в самом деле. Мы просто болтали. И он не флиртовал в смысле ФЛИРТОВАЛ. Не подкатывал он, поверь мне, я-то такие вещи всегда распознаю, и разговоры о козлах не в счет. Вообще не в счет... — он притормозил. — Погоди. Постой. Ты врезал ему, потому что РЕВНОВАЛ?  
— А разве это невозможно, Старк? — спросил Клинт, одной ногой подпирая стену.  
— Для Стива Роджерса? Использовать физическое насилие в ситуации социального взаимодействия только потому, что потерял контроль над эмоциями? — уточнил Тони.  
— Черт, да, это точно исключено, — решил Клинт, отставил кубок и поднялся. — Нат?  
Она провела пальцами по лбу Стива, по шее, сосчитала пульс.  
— Озноба нет. Зрачки нормальные.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Стив и сложил руки на груди.  
Тони вынул из кармана телефон, направил его на Стива.  
— Джарвис? Быстрое сканирование.  
— Да в порядке я! — Стив вскочил на ноги, и то, что никто и не подумал отступить хоть на шаг, многое говорило об уровне доверия к нему команды. Стив тяжело дышал и чуть покачивался. Затем сказал: — А может, и нет, — и стал заваливаться вперед.  
Тони схватил его за одну руку, а Наташа за другую. Вернуть Стива в вертикальное положение они не смогли, но, по крайней мере, замедлили неконтролируемое падение.  
— Что за нахрен? — спросил Тони, когда тот осел на пол. Он принял на себя его вес и инстинктивно обхватил рукой, будто пытаясь защитить. — Ты пьян?  
— О, — сказал Тор, и Тони посмотрел на него. Стив тем временем обнял за талию и уткнулся в шею.  
— Что «о»?  
— Возможно, — поморщился Тор, — он отведал медовухи.  
— Но он же не пьянеет, — возразил Коулсон, пока они с Тором пытались вернуть Стива в кресло. Но поскольку Стив успел решить, что Тони достоин того, чтобы за него держаться, в буквальном смысле, ему пришлось принять участие в этом шоу. — Так ведь?  
— Говорит, что нет, — Тони пытался игнорировать тот факт, что сидит у Стива на коленях, а тот утыкается носом в его шею — но игнорировать это было очень, очень сложно. Тони сделал глубокий вдох. — Стив? Стив, нет, ну ладно тебе, мы просто... — потом он сдался, и Стив его поцеловал.  
Он вполуха слышал, как команда спорит о сложившейся ситуации, но все это казалось неважным, пока Клинт не объявил:  
— Пангалактический грызлодер.  
Тони оторвался от Стива, но тот лишь невозмутимо продолжил целовать его в шею.  
— Чего? — спросил Тони, привлекая к себе внимание.  
— Пангалактический грызлодер, — повторил Клинт. — Смотрите, Стив ведь не пьянеет из-за ускоренного метаболизма, так? Его тело избавляется от алкоголя прежде, чем тот успевает на него подействовать. Но возможно, нечто очень забористое сумело подавить его метаболизм? — он пожал плечами. — Ломтик лимона, обернутый вокруг здоровенного слитка золота, врезал ему по голове.  
— Я не понимаю... — начал Тор.  
— Не обращай внимания на Клинта, — сказала Наташа. — Ты дал Стиву медовуху. И не заметил, что он пьян?  
— Он выглядел как обычно. Возможно, напиток влияет на людей иначе, чем на асгардцев. У нас опьянение хорошей медовухой наступает медленно. В моем присутствии он выпил два стакана, и кажется, хуже ему не стало. А потом он просто без предупреждения ушел.  
— Значит, последствия возлияний настигли его внезапно, — сказал Тони. — И оказались продолжительными, учитывая тот факт, что сейчас он оставляет на моей шее засосы, хотя обычно его смущает даже само слово «засос», — Тони погладил Стива по голове, отказываясь испытывать смущение от происходящего, потому что, ради бога, на публике он делал и худшее, а сейчас хотя бы был по большей части одет, да и Стив откровенно наслаждался.  
— Может, он не пьян, а просто вампир? — предположил Клинт.  
— Да ради бога, если ему нравится, — Тони сдержанно улыбнулся, но Клинт вдруг покраснел, засмеялся и, чуть покачиваясь, вернулся на диван. Возможно, все дело было в еще нерастворившемся в крови адреналине. А может, нет.  
Тони прищурился и огляделся. Джейн вела себя непривычно тихо, Дарси хихикала, Наташа — и та была нетипично вальяжной. Она даже не фотографировала происходящее, что само по себе было подозрительно.  
— Тор, скажи, что ты давал медовуху только Стиву.  
— Разумеется. Было бы глупо позволить пить ее всем остальным.  
— Он что, не заметил? — спросил Брюс, часто моргая. Нос его приобрел красноватый оттенок. — Я о вкусе алкоголя.  
— Откровенно говоря, медовуха мало похожа на мидгардский алкоголь. Она мягкая и сладкая, чуть пощипывает язык, а заключительная нотка — бодрящая и яркая. У нее теплый медово-яблочный со специями вкус.  
Воцарилась тишина.  
— Как у этой штуки? — подняла бокал Дарси. — Той, что была в гигантском кувшине, оставленном в комнате, куда нас отправили отдохнуть?  
Тони обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
— То есть, вы все это пили? — спросил он. — Все, кроме меня. Хотите сказать, я единственный трезвый человек в этой комнате?  
— Ни хрена себе, — сказал Коулсон — явно шокированный не меньше остальных, раз вырвалось вслух.  
— Вроде того, — ухмыльнулся Клинт, теребя пуговицы на рубашке.  
— Нет! — отрезал Тони. — Нет. Совершенно точно — нет. Тор, ты должен по-шустрому вернуть нас домой, прямо сейчас. Надо немедленно вернуться в башню, там я запру их всех по комнатам, чтобы не пришлось... — он перехватил руку Стива, которой тот пытался скользнуть под ремень брюк. — Ладно. Нет. Тор! Убираемся отсюда!  
Брюс встал. Халканулся. И вырубился, грохнувшись об пол так, что стены затряслись. Только когда он захрапел, Тони смог перевести дух.  
— Я понял. Легко не будет.  
***  
— Ладно. Самое главное — всем сохранять спокойствие, — сказал Тони. Помедлил. — В основном, мне. Главное — мне сохранять спокойствие.  
— Похоже, попытки твои не слишком успешны, — бросил Тор через некоторое время — остальные промолчали.  
— Мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил, — проворчал Тони, когда Стив обхватил его за талию и поднял над полом. — И это тоже. Не вздумай заметить.  
— Как пожелаешь, — ухмыльнулся Тор. — Хотя сложно такое не заметить.  
Тони попытался бросить на него гневный взгляд, но вышло не очень эффектно. Сложно вселять в кого-нибудь страх, когда не можешь дотянуться ногами до пола. Или когда Стив нюхает волосы — Тони был почти в этом уверен. Когда он протрезвеет, им придется серьезно поговорить.  
— У нас есть план? — спросила леди Сиф — она была очень прагматичной леди. Прагматичной, неунывающей, а еще со стальным внутренним стержнем, что Тони очень уважал. Именно она приносила извинения хозяевам вечеринки, пока Тор собирал Воинственную троицу и затаскивал всех сюда.  
Оценив драматизм ситуации, она и глазом не моргнула. Тони впечатлился. Учитывая то, что в данный момент Клинт с Коулсоном обжимались на диване, Халк храпел на полу, Джейн и Дарси танцевали канкан под фальшивое пение Наташи на французском, а Стив пытался снять с Тони остатки одежды, было очевидно, что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Сиф лишь едва заметно изогнула бровь, подтянула одной рукой юбку, осторожно переступила через обмякшую руку Халка и поймала вазу, брошенную через всю комнату Дарси.  
Сиф нравилась Тони. Очень.  
— Всегда есть план. Он просто может меняться каждые несколько минут, — ответил Тони. — Он гибкий. Почти, знаешь ли, текучий, — он помедлил. — Но план есть.  
— Это хороший план? — спросил Вольштагг с широкой открытой улыбкой. — Вот вопрос, который должно задать.  
— Я не даю пустых обещаний, — Стив прижался к его спине, и Тони сделал глубокий вдох. Он отказывался думать об очевидном давлении эрекции Стива, потому что в направлении этих мыслей лежал абсолютный хаос. — Ладно, — он потянулся и погладил Стива по голове. — Вот как мы поступим. Тор, ты потащишь Халка. Будем надеяться, что он проспит всю дорогу.  
Тор кивнул.  
— Если судить по храпу, то нам может невероятно повезти хотя бы в этом. Вольштагг, мне понадобится твоя помощь.  
— Да! — гигант ухмыльнулся, уже закатывая рукава рубахи. Бицепсы у него были впечатляющими, а ладони — огромными. — Это тяжкое бремя, но подвластное нам обоим.  
— Ловлю на слове, — Тони посмотрел на остальных. — Хогун, Фэндрал, если вы сможете допинать этих двоих с дивана в нужном направлении, будет отлично.  
Хогун покосился на диван, где Клинт и Коулсон переплелись всеми конечностями. Пожал плечами. Фэндрал оскалился.  
— Похоже, сие задание не сложно.  
— Тебе так кажется. Эти двое ужасно коварны. Рефлексы Клинта лежат в плоскости определений от «ужасающих» и «нечеловеческих», а Коулсон как-то убил человека паунсеттией. Так что держи его подальше от цветочных горшков.  
— Это все сплетни, — сказала Наташа, взмахнув рукой. Свернувшись в кресле, она улыбалась из-под нависших на лицо волос и казалась всем вполне довольной, несмотря на то, что Тор отобрал у них медовуху.  
— Чувствую невероятное облегчение, — саркастично отметил Тони. Стив уткнулся ему в ухо, и он вздрогнул.  
— Это был кактус. Рождественский кактус. Тот, что с красными остроконечными цветками. Полагаю, праздничное озеленение... — она продолжила говорить, но уже не по-английски. Тони был почти уверен, что по-румынски. Ее продолжали вежливо слушать — по крайней мере, асгардцы с их всеязыком понимали, о чем речь.  
— Не говори глупостей, — сказал Коулсон откуда-то из-под Клинта — видимо, он тоже понимал Наташу. Тони старательно не смотрел на эту парочку — нет, он был уверен, что они пока держались в рамках приличий. В плане одежды. Во всех остальных планах за эти рамки они давно вышли, а ведь именно у Тони с рамками всегда было не очень. — Это был бонсай.  
— Нет, — Клинт поднял голову и поморгал, явно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Это была Осака, а не Ставангер.  
— С облегчением покончено. Ладно, — Тони сцепил зубы, потому что Стив принялся целовать его в ухо. С дыханием возникли нелады, было сложно фокусироваться на текущей проблеме, а не на желании завалить Стива на ближайшую кровать и стянуть с него штаны.  
Тони мотнул головой. Никаких кроватей — надо перестать об этом думать.  
— Так, ладно, просто держите эту парочку подальше от оружия, а им может стать что угодно, понимаете, что угодно может стать оружием для этих людей, в том-то и проблема, — продолжил Тони, понимая, что тарахтит без умолку, но да плевать. Особенно с учетом того, что Стив в тот момент облизывал его шею. — Просто... не давайте им совершать подвигов.  
— С этим понятно, — суховато отметил Хогун. — А потом?  
— А потом мы доставим их домой, разведем по комнатам и запрем, пока не протрезвеют. Или что-то вроде того. План у нас текучий. Леди Сиф...  
Она махнула рукой и обворожительно улыбнулась.  
— Просто Сиф. Что делать?  
— Буду благодарен, если ты сумеешь направить Дарси и Джейн в нужную сторону.  
Улыбка погасла.  
— Я не слабее любого в Воинственной троице, — сощурила она глаза. — И я могу управиться с каждым из твоих товарищей не хуже.  
— О, я понимаю. Но ты также единственная, кто может справиться с Дарси, не вызвав гнева Наташи.  
— Правда, — голос Наташи был томным и вкрадчивым. — Я обзавелась сегодня шестью новыми клинками и очень хочу проверить их в действии, — она лениво окинула взглядом Воинственную троицу. — Сообщаю просто на всякий случай.  
Хогун изогнул бровь, Фэндрал с энтузиазмом кивнул.  
— Твои намерения ясны.  
Тони доводилось испытывать на себе испепеляющий взгляд Наташи — сложно было винить Фэндрала в том, что он инстинктивно прикрыл ладонями пах. Это была естественная и даже здравая реакция на Наташу в модусе устрашения.  
— Наташа — лучшая, — сообщила Дарси Сиф, сопроводив свои слова широким взмахом ладони. Джейн тут же поднырнула под ее руку. — Серьезно. Лучшая, — она поднялась на ноги, и процесс этот занял очень, очень много времени, даже с учетом поддержки Сиф. — Хочешь, я тебе ногти на ногах накрашу?  
Сиф моргнула.  
— Если пожелаешь, — сдерживая смех, ответила она. — Леди Джейн? Не хотите ли присоединиться к нам?  
— Черт, да! — усмехнулась Джейн. — И что мы делаем?  
— Красим ногти, точим ножи, обсуждаем мужиков и теоретическую физику, — сказала Дарси, цепляясь за руку Сиф. — Я хочу съесть что-нибудь вредное. Мы должны это сделать. Мы ТОЧНО должны это сделать! — очки сползли на нос, щеки раскраснелись, но улыбка была очень заразительной.  
— Возьмем на вынос, — пообещал Тони. — Сиф, ты справляешься?  
— Без труда, — Дарси встала на носочки и поцеловала ее в щеку. Сиф бросила на нее заинтересованный взгляд, а та захлопала ресницами. — Или нет.  
— Добро пожаловать к Мстителям, — вздохнул Тони. — У нас никогда не бывает просто. Ладно. Давайте уже заканчивать.  
Воинственная троица была не из тех, кто бежит с поля боя, и Тони это ценил. На то, чтобы поднять и направить к двери большую часть команды, у них ушло всего несколько секунд. Дарси улюлюкала до тех пор, пока Клинт и Коулсон не расцепились — Клинт ухмыльнулся, а Коулсон окинул ее взглядом.  
Джейн поплелась к Тору и прижалась к боку. Стала отвлекать, играя с его волосами, пока Дарси не сцапала ее за руку и не оттащила прочь.  
Тони убедился, что все, кроме Халка, идут куда надо, и обратил внимание на собственную проблему.  
— Так, Стив, — вкрадчиво сказал он, — давай-ка ты отпустишь меня, и мы пойдем домой. Хорошо? Это ведь славно, да?  
Уткнувшись носом в шею Тони, Стив пробормотал в ответ что-то неразборчивое. Тони вздохнул и погладил его по волосам.  
— Ну ладно, приятель, — сказал он. — Тебе бы в душ, поесть, может, чашку кофе — и спать, — издав недовольный звук, Стив прижался к спине Тони, просунул колено между его ног. Тони почувствовал жар, идущий от него, и скрипнул зубами. — Так. Да, нам нужно... — и осекся, когда Стив плотно притерся бедрами.  
Тор смотрел на них с беспокойством.  
— Возможно, — мягко начал он, — лучше тебе не оставаться с ним наедине. Он гораздо сильнее, чем ты без брони, и сейчас не в себе.  
Тони бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
— Все будет нормально, — Стив скользнул пальцами под ремень, и Тони перехватил его руку. — Все... — и задохнулся, потому Стив подразнил чувствительную кожу прямо под пуговицей брюк. — Так, ох, нет, давай не...  
Тор покачал головой.  
— Если он пытается навредить тебе...  
Тони сцепил зубы.  
— Стив! — рявкнул он жестко. — Прекрати! Отпусти меня!  
И тут же оказался на ногах — так резко, что чуть не потерял равновесие. Распахнув глаза, Стив отступил, и на лице его отразилось замешательство. Он закусил губу, взгляд метался между Тони и Тором.  
Тони нахмурился и потянулся к нему.  
— Тише. Прости. Прости, все в порядке, ты в норме, прости, мне просто нужно было дать тебе понять... нормально все, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Иди сюда, — обнял Стива, погладил по затылку.  
Он продолжал бормотать успокаивающие слова, пока Стив не расслабился.  
— Все в порядке, — сказал Тони Тору. — Не сделает он мне ничего плохого.  
Тор кивнул.  
— Если нужна помощь...  
— То я позову, — Тони поцеловал Стива в подбородок, старательно избегая губ, потому что это стало бы ошибкой. Серьезно. Крупным просчетом. — Когда это пройдет? Как быстро они начнут трезветь?  
— Не могу сказать, — пожал плечами Тор. — У нас не было подобного опыта.  
— Тогда будем обращаться с ними, как с обычными пропойцами, пока не будет доказано обратное, — Тони не дрогнув выдержал беспокойный взгляд Тора. — Слушай, мы разберемся, все будет нормально. Нужно просто доставить их домой, — он сделал глубокий вдох — воздух пах Стивом. — Все будет в порядке.  
— У нас проблема, — сказал Фэндрал от двери.  
Тони подавил желание смачно выругаться.  
— Какая?  
— Клинт, — дернул плечом Фэндрал.  
— Мне это уже не нравится.  
— Он пропал в коридоре. Мы думаем... — он помедлил. — Возможно... — вздохнул. — Мы думаем, что он ушел по одному из дымоходов.  
— Ну зашибись теперь, — Тони уронил голову на плечо Стиву. Тот взволнованно вздохнул и погладил его по голове.  
— Дымоходом пользуются? — спросил Тор.  
— Сейчас нет, — Фэндрал снова помедлил, уперся руками в дверной косяк. — Но мы не можем уговорить его выйти. Возможно, Клинт выбрался на крышу, — он оглянулся. — Сын Коула смеется, и это приводит нас в замешательство.  
— А знаете что? Просто пристрелите меня уже, — выдохнул Тони.  
Не успели слова сорваться с языка, как он уже захотел взять их обратно. Стив в его руках напрягся, каждая мышца стала как натянутая струна, и прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, тот подхватил его, забросил на плечо и выбежал в дверь.  
— ДА ЛАДНО! — заорал Тони, хватаясь обеими руками за рубашку Стива. Он держался изо всех сил, пока его несли в безопасное место. Где бы оно ни находилось. — ТОР! — крикнул он, хотя делать это, когда плечо Стива упиралось в солнечное сплетение, было страшно неудобно. — Я СЕЙЧАС ВЕРНУСЬ!  
Он начинал в самом деле ненавидеть медовуху.

***

— Это было неприятно, — сказал Тони.  
— Согласна, — ответила Сиф. — Было, — она поудобнее перехватила заброшенную на спину Джейн. Та захрапела, безвольно свесив руки. Джейн растеряла большую часть своей юбки, а Дарси пыталась удержать на голове одну из ее туфель, но зато Сиф убедила Наташу прекратить жонглировать метательными ножами — и это был плюс. Дарси завернулась в скатерть на манер тоги и сжимала в руках буханку хлеба, укачивая, как младенца. Сиф посмотрела на нее. — Где твои покои?  
— Да брось, — ответила Дарси, задрав нос. Туфля Джейн свалилась с головы, и Наташа поймала ее в воздухе. При этом она едва не упала, но никто больше этого, кажется, не заметил. — Я не трахаюсь на первом свидании.  
— И хорошо, — согласилась Сиф. — Поскольку это не свидание.  
Дарси прищурилась.  
— О-о-о, — протянула она. — О-О-О! Круто! Сюда, — она подскочила, и Сиф, смеясь, понесла Джейн за ней. Наташа, покачиваясь, пошла следом и даже умудрилась не врезаться в стены. А еще ей невесть каким образом удавалось выглядеть сексуально, хотя она едва держалась на ногах.  
— Кажется, мне нужен душ, — сказал Клинт. Он внимательно изучал свои ладони. Его глаза разительно выделялись на покрытом сажей лице. — Наверное, мне стоит помыться.  
— Ты похож на трубочиста из девятнадцатого века, — бросил Тони, стараясь не морщиться при виде угольно-черных следов, которые Клинт оставлял на коврах. — Тебе не душ нужен, а пожарный шланг, — тот чихнул, что тоже было неприятно. — Или водопад. Сделай одолжение — постарайся ничего не трогать.  
Клинт кивнул. Шагнул вперед, столкнулся с краем стола — и сажа полетела во все стороны.  
Фэндрал пожал плечами, от этого движения тоже поднялась черная пыль.  
— Я впечатлен, — посмотрел на Коулсона — тот единственный сумел остаться чистым. — Как...  
— Коммерческая тайна, — Коулсон потянулся, сцапал Клинта за рубашку, вздернул на ноги. Тот покачнулся и упал ему в руки. Коулсон вздохнул. — В душ, — улыбнулся он. Клинт с ухмылкой задрал голову и спросил: — Секс в душе?  
— Нет! — крикнул им вслед Тони. — Нет! Не вздумайте... Нет!  
— Может быть, — ответил Коулсон.  
— Да нет же! — когда тот тихо засмеялся, Тони сцепил зубы. — Джарвис, приведи башню в состояние полной боевой готовности. Следи за всем и вся, пока я не сниму режим тревоги. Жизненные показатели, движения, любые признаки недомогания и чего угодно еще. Если тебе хоть что-нибудь покажется из ряда вон выходящим, я хочу узнать об этом немедленно.  
— Да, сэр, — ответил Джарвис. Помедлил и добавил: — Какие переменные я должен использовать для этих умозаключений?  
— Используй здравый смысл, Джарвис, мы на неизведанной территории, — Тони поймал руку Стива, прижал к своему животу. — Нас окружает неизведанная территория.  
— Беннер в безопасности, — сообщил вернувшийся Тор. — Вольштагг остался присматривать за ним.  
Хогун и Фэндрал обменялись взглядами.  
— Возможно, — с усмешкой сказал Фэндрал, — мы пойдем и составим ему компанию. Тогда ты сможешь навестить леди Джейн.  
Тор хлопнул их по плечу.  
— Благодарю вас, друзья. Я бы очень хотел это сделать, — он взглянул на Тони. — Если только ты не нуждаешься в нашей помощи.  
— Нет, спасибо, я... — Стив потерся носом о его шею, и Тони вздрогнул. — Я разберусь, — сказал он, быть может, чересчур высоким голосом, указывающим на очевидный недостаток душевного спокойствия. Впрочем, сумел изобразить улыбку. — Джарвис, присматривай за Клинтом и Филом, поглядим, как скоро все это закончится.  
Комната мгновенно опустела, и Тони попытался выбраться из объятий Стива.  
— Так! — он хлопнул в ладоши, пытаясь вернуть голосу деловые интонации. — Давай-ка ты выпьешь кофе, а потом мы подождем, пока...  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стив, но сам шагнул вперед — плавным хищным движением. Улыбнулся. — Мы можем подождать в твоей спальне.  
— Ого. Это очень плохая идея, — Тони нервно отступил, всего на пару шагов, но что за извращение, почему он должен отступать? — Нам следует подождать здесь. Вдруг кому-то понадобится помощь.  
Стив помедлил, пожевал нижнюю губу. Тони попытался отвести взгляд от его рта, но зрелище было завораживающим. Он сглотнул, усиленно стараясь не думать о его губах, зубах, гладкой коже...  
— Уверен? — спросил Стив, и Тони пришлось напрячься, чтобы вспомнить, о чем он.  
— Да, — решительно ответил он. — Мы должны оставаться здесь. Так давай я принесу тебе кофе, и мы... — он запнулся, потому что Стив скользнул в его личное пространство, оказавшись очень близко, обжег дыханием, обхватил руками за талию. — Так, Стив, нам нужно...  
— Не нужно, — выдохнул тот на ухо. — Не хочу, — легко царапнул зубами кожу.  
Тони тряхнуло.  
— Ладно, но мы... — Стив приподнял его. Ощутив головокружение, Тони вцепился в его плечи. — Мы должны оставаться здесь, — твердо сказал он.  
— Хорошо, — Стив уронил их на диван.  
— Ох ты ж, — Тони заскользил ладонями по кожаной обивке, пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться. — Да погоди. Стив, ну это правда плохая идея...  
Тот отстранился, горестно нахмурился.  
— Ты меня не хочешь? — с болью в голосе спросил он.  
— Хочу. Сам знаешь, что хочу, но прямо сейчас ты не... — Тони убрал волосы с его лба. — Сейчас ты не вполне в себе, поэтому секса не будет.  
Стив опустил голову, почти коснулся губ Тони.  
— Но я хочу, — прошептал он и притерся бедрами. Тони повело.  
— Мы не можем, — слова давались ему с большим трудом. — Я не могу поступить так с тобой, потому что... — он беспомощно умолк, поскольку Стив смотрел на него совершенно щенячьим взглядом, губы припухли, щеки раскраснелись. — Ты не упрощаешь мне задачу, Стив.  
— Прости, — Стив смотрел только на его губы. — Можем мы... — он облизнулся, заставив Тони застонать. — Я просто хочу поцеловать тебя.  
И это тоже было плохой идеей. Абсолютно ужасной. Тони приоткрыл рот, собираясь подобрать слова, чтобы донести эту мысль до Стива, но тот поцеловал его, мягко, нежно, почти трепетно, а он совершенно, совершенно не мог сопротивляться. Потому положил ладонь ему на затылок, притянул к себе. Стив удовлетворенно застонал прямо в губы, и пусть идея была ужасной — Тони это больше не заботило.  
Когда воздух закончился, он отстранился, но Стив только переместился чуть ниже, поцеловал его в шею, забрался пальцами под рубашку. Если это и было плохой идеей, Тони уже не мог вспомнить, почему именно. Он согнул ноги в коленях, позволяя Стиву удобнее устроиться между его бедер. И на этом все мысли закончились.  
— Сэр?  
Тони хотел было проигнорировать Джарвиса, но судя по тону и звуку голоса искина, тот предпринимал далеко не первую попытку привлечь его внимание. Тормозить в этом месте не хотелось. С очевидным усилием Тони оторвался от губ Стива. Тот издал стон почти умоляющий, скатившийся жаром сразу в пах. Тони потрепал его по волосам.  
— Да, — хрипло сказал он и со свистом вдохнул, когда Стив снова потерся о него. — Я знаю. Прости. Джарвис, что?  
— Прошу прощения, сэр, но леди Сиф ждет возможности поговорить с вами.  
— Господи, — Тони попытался сесть, но это оказалось непросто, поскольку руки Стива, похоже, были повсюду. — Минутку, дай мне... — Стив огладил его по груди, обвел контур реактора. Тони перехватил его запястье. — Так. Да. Сиф? Что-то случилось?  
Она заглянула в дверь, и взгляд темных глаз потеплел.  
— Ничего. Приношу свои извинения, что прерываю, — Стив застонал и спрятал лицо на груди Тони. Сиф усмехнулась. — Простите, Капитан. Но леди Дарси просит поесть.  
— Черт, да, я обещал взять на вынос. Джарвис, не мог бы ты просто... — Стив поерзал — томный, сильный и такой горячий, что Тони почувствовал, как краснеет. — Заказать... — слово закончилось почти неприличным стоном. — Стив, дай мне секундочку.  
Тот бросил на него хмурый взгляд.  
— Я не хочу, — сказал раздраженно. Но по требованию Тони сел и посмотрел через спинку дивана на Сиф. Как только Тони тоже поднялся, Стив перетащил его к себе на колени.  
— Так, что там у нас, еда, — пробормотал Тони. Он снова покраснел и, черт, это было уже просто неудобно. — Джарвис, закажи китайской, там много углеводов, в самый раз сейчас, да, рис, все такое, будет отлично, утрой заказ, Джарвис, просто, ну, добудь нам еды.  
— Конечно, сэр.  
Сиф улыбалась.  
— Как вы себя чувствуете, Капитан Роджерс? — спросила она, но Стив ее проигнорировал и лишь крепче обнял Тони.  
— Прости, — сказал Тони. — Я не знаю, что... — он вздохнул. — По-видимому, когда Стив пьян, то немного... приставуч.  
— Похоже на то, — продолжала улыбаться Сиф. — С тобой все хорошо?  
— Я в порядке, — Тони снова перехватил Стива за руку, прежде чем тот успел скользнуть пальцами под ремень. — Он тоже, просто... — Стив придвинулся, жарко задышал в ухо. Тони стиснул зубы. — Хотел бы я только понять, почему он это делает, — пробормотал он.  
— Когда я была ребенком, моя почтенная матушка сказала, что если я когда-нибудь полюблю человека королевского происхождения, то не смогу завладеть его сердцем целиком. В конечном счете, я получу только то, что сумею завоевать с помощью любых ухищрений и премудростей, на которые меня хватит, — она усмехнулась. — Возможно, если бы я могла стать такой дерзовенной... Прямо сейчас он хочет лишь твоего внимания, — она склонила голову набок, глаза под темными ресницами смеялись. — Ты можешь сделать своей вечер проще, если дашь ему это.  
— Моей вечер станет проще, если я сдамся и поимею секс, — ответил Тони.  
— Он не глупец. Самый простой путь завладеть вниманием человека — предложить ему секс.  
— Но такое внимание непродолжительно, да?  
Сиф кивнула.  
— Скажу остальным, что ужин скоро, — изящно склонив напоследок голову, она ушла.  
— Удачи!  
Тони потянулся, встрепал Стиву волосы.  
— Чувствуешь себя обделенным вниманием? — мягко спросил он. Стив не ответил, прижался к плечу. Тони склонился, пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Не часто я рядом, да?  
— Я не против, — пробормотал Стив и посмотрел в глаза — грустно так. — Обычно.  
Тони погладил его по щеке, провел большим пальцем по скуле. Стив потянулся за прикосновением, прикрыл глаза, тихо вздохнул. У Тони заныло в груди — он ощутил беспощадную решимость. Не время предаваться чувству вины.  
Позже они поговорят всерьез. Пока же он должен это преодолеть.  
Тони перевел дух.  
— Хорошо. Сейчас мы будем заниматься, чем ты хочешь. Только ты и я, — Стив распахнул глаза и ухмыльнулся. — Но не сексом, — быстро добавил Тони. — Чем угодно, кроме него, — Стив так явно расстроился, что выглядел почти комично, но Тони удержался от смеха. — Кроме секса, чего ты хочешь?  
— Секса, — проворчал Стив.  
— Знаю, знаю. Вот протрезвеешь — и мы проведем за этим занятием немало времени, обещаю, — Тони коротко поцеловал его. — Выбери что-нибудь другое.  
Стив задумался, смешно наморщив нос.  
— Покер! — выпалил он и широко улыбнулся.  
— Годится.  
— На раздевание! — добавил Стив, и Тони расхохотался.  
— Мы и так почти... Так, нет, это... — он помотал головой. Впрочем, предложением можно было воспользоваться. Они оба выглядели изрядно потрепанными — помыться и одеться Стиву точно не мешало бы. — Чтобы играть в покер на раздевание, для начала надо одеться, верно? Так что давай примем душ и оденемся.  
— Не хочу я одеваться, — заупрямился Стив, ощупывая взглядом тело Тони. — Хочу, чтобы ты разделся.  
— Это жульничество. Чтобы начать игру, мне нужно одеться, — внушительно произнес Тони. — Так что дуй в душ, одевайся, и только потом будет покер.  
— На раздевание, — настойчиво произнес Стив.  
— Точно, — согласился Тони. Он встал и потянул Стива за собой. — И победитель будет выбирать, что мы делаем дальше.  
Стива шатало, и Тони обхватил его за талию. Он прильнул и довольно замычал. Тони пытался не сбиться с мысли.  
— Стив, договорились? Победитель выбирает следующую игру.  
Тот положил ладонь ему на задницу, сжал.  
— Ты жульничаешь.  
— Как... — Тони вздрогнул. — Чего это? — задыхаясь, уточнил он.  
— Не знаю. Но точно жульничаешь, — Стив немного отстранился. — Мне нужна фора. Я не могу сейчас думать. Тяжело.  
— Ну да, фора, — Тони продолжал толкать его к лифту. — Справедливо. И какую фору ты хочешь?  
— Хочу сам выбрать одежду, — очень серьезно сказал Стив.  
— Супер, отлично, — пробормотал Тони. — Все по-честному. Душ. Одежда. Потом покер на раздевание, — позже он подумает, как сказать подобное Стиву Роджерсу и не скатиться в гормональный взрыв. Тони мотнул головой, пытаясь усилием направить кровь к мозгу, и хлопнул Стива по заднице. — В душ!  
— Хорошо, — Стив обнял его одной рукой и потащил за собой. — Мы примем душ.  
— Нет, нет, никаких «мы», никаких «мы» не будет, — отрезал Тони, потому что добром бы это не кончилось. Сцепив зубы, он заставил себя не тормозить. Он справится.  
Как-нибудь.

***

— Джарвис, он в порядке? — спросил Тони раз, наверное, в двадцатый. Он нервно мерил шагами гостиную, то и дело поглядывая на часы.  
— В порядке. Почти закончил одеваться.  
Тони выдохнул, провел ладонью по еще влажным волосам. Он нырнул в душ после того, как раздел Стива и даже победил в схватке по удержанию своих штанов. Это был быстрый и ледяной душ, но свое дело он сделал. С контролем теперь стало получше.  
Тони мог себя контролировать. Наверное.  
— Ты уверен? — спросил он у Джарвиса, и тот пусть и не вздохнул, но вздох все равно слышался в ответе:  
— Да, сэр. Он скоро должен прийти.  
— Что остальные?  
— Новостей нет. Все в порядке. Я сообщу, если что-нибудь изменится, сэр.  
— Знаю, знаю, но... — Тони развернулся на каблуках. — Ты УВЕРЕН...  
— Прости, я не мог вспомнить.  
Тони обернулся и удивленно приоткрыл рот.  
— О, вот это нечестно, — произнес он.  
Капитан Стив Роджерс стоял наверху лестницы в идеально отглаженном парадном мундире. Волосы его были спрятаны под фуражкой, а туфли начищены до зеркального блеска. В руках он держал галстук.  
— Не смог вспомнить, как его завязывать, — сказал он и покраснел.  
— Ни хрена себе фора, — слабым голосом произнес Тони. От накатившего возбуждения голова закружилась, и он прислонился к стене. Стив осторожно сошел вниз по ступенькам и остановился напротив, так близко, что ощущался слабый аромат геля для душа. Моргнул — его длинные ресницы были все еще влажными.  
— Свяжешь меня? — спросил он и поморщился. — Нет, не так... — сделал глубокий вдох. — Галстук повяжешь?  
— Я попаду в ад, — сглотнул Тони. — Да и наплевать уже.

*** 

— Уравнял, — с необъяснимым торжеством в голосе сообщил Стив.  
Тони открыл карты, и он нахмурился, сосредоточенно их изучая. Переводил взгляд со своих карт на его. Тони откинулся на спинку стула и позволил себе насладиться картинкой. Картинка была и правда приятной — Тони удалось снять со Стива значительную часть одежды.  
Правда, и сам он лишился гораздо большего количества предметов гардероба, чем ожидал — несмотря на опьянение, Стив оказался чертовски хорошим игроком в покер. Если бы он мог сосредоточиться и не сбрасывать карты как попало, то стал бы противником, с которым стоит считаться.  
Как бы там ни было, сейчас Стив был уже наполовину раздет и с трудом сидел прямо.  
— Я выиграю, — выпалил он, вскинув голову, и широко улыбнулся.  
— А я не говорю, что не выиграешь, — осторожно сказал Тони.  
— Но чтобы убедиться, мне нужно увидеть твои карты.  
— Нет, золотце, мои карты уже на столе. Теперь мне надо увидеть твои, — смеясь, Тони поймал Стива за руку и вынудил положить карты на стол. — Стив.  
— Да? — тот, улучив момент, прижался к его виску губами.  
— Ты ведь не выиграл.  
— У меня была очень хорошая карта, — сообщил Стив и потянулся к его ремню. — Снимай штаны.  
— Не получишь ты мои штаны, раз не выиграл, — со смехом бросил Тони. — И не было у тебя хорошей карты, у тебя вообще комбинации не было.  
— Была, — возразил Стив. — Была комбинация. Это... — он моргнул. — Просто отличная комбинация.  
— Так. Раз уж мы играем в покер, то собрать комбинацию ты можешь только из имеющихся в твоем распоряжении карт. И они у тебя точно не хорошие. Не могу назвать их иначе, чем отстойные, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Отстойная у тебя карта, Стив.  
Тот ухмыльнулся в ответ.  
— У меня король есть.  
— И это все, золотце, — Тони постучал пальцем по двум парам. — Я выиграл.  
Стив тщательно обдумал его слова.  
— Уверен? — поджал он губы. На лоб упала прядь волос, и Тони, не успев подумать, потянулся и убрал ее.  
— Уверен, — сказал Тони, а когда Стив пожал плечами и стал расстегивать брюки, быстро помотал головой. — Нет. О нет. Не надо. Носок.  
Стив поднял левую ногу. На ней носка уже не было. Тогда он попытался сменить ногу, запутался в конечностях, но в итоге все получилось, и Стив с довольным видом воззрился на носок.  
— Носок? — уточнил он.  
— Да, дай мне носок, — учитывая, сколько всего Стив напялил на себя перед началом игры, Тони успел накопить приличную стопку одежды, чем даже немного гордился. — Я не стану играть в покер с человеком в трусах, фуражке и одном носке, это по меньшей мере странно. Оставь штаны, дай мне чертов носок.  
— Штаны, — сказал Стив с хорошо знакомыми упрямыми интонациями, и Тони взмахнул рукой.  
— Нет. Не пойдет. Сейчас же давай сюда носок, ты с ума меня сведешь... — Тони, смеясь, старался дотянуться до носка, а Стив попытался отползти, но по пути задел стол — карты, фишки и одежда разлетелись во все стороны. Тони едва ли это заметил, потому что увлеченно ловил извивающегося Стива за ногу.  
— Носок! — радостно завопил, сумев-таки стащить его. Он остался с добычей в руке, а Стив скатился с дивана и рухнул на пол.  
Он поднял правую ногу. На ней все еще был носок.  
Тони посмотрел на носок в своей руке, потом на тот, что был на ноге Стива.  
— И сколько носков ты надел? — спросил он. Это было смешно — до того уморительно, что Тони рухнул на диван, в мешанину из одежды, вцепившись в носок обеими руками.  
Стив пошевелил пальцами в носке.  
— Это последний, — грустно сказал он. — Мой последний носок.  
— Я с тебя уже шесть снял, — едва смог произнести Тони, хохоча до слез. — Шесть. Мало того, что ты напялил по три пары носков на каждую ногу, так еще и надел их нечетное количество.  
— Я коварен и непредсказуем, — моргнул Стив, продолжая разглядывать свою ногу. Пошевелил пальцами, снова моргнул. — С моей ногой что-то не так.  
— Ты надел на нее четыре носка, — Тони дрожащей рукой утер слезы. — Просто забыл, как она выглядит.  
— Может быть, — согласился Стив, опустил ногу и сел. — Но штаны еще на мне.  
— Да-да, очень в духе «Чипендейлов», — пытаясь отдышаться и время от времени подхихикивая, Тони усмехнулся. — Тебе идет.  
— Да? — Стив распахнул свои невозможные голубые глаза и улыбнулся. — Я могу... Могу больше.  
— Чего?  
Стив, весь состоящий из плавной грации, мышц и золотистой кожи, встал и слегка вильнул бедрами. Когда Тони изогнул бровь, он ухмыльнулся.  
— Что? — Стив умудрялся выглядеть самодовольно, хоть его и кренило на сторону. — Я был... ну, знаешь, в шоу-бизнесе. Я в этом разбираюсь.  
— Слыхал, — кивнул Тони. Он сел ровнее и стал собирать разбросанные карты, только чтобы не смотреть на Стива, чьи брюки едва держались на бедрах. Тони уже сожалел о том, что выиграл ремень Стива. — Давай, нужно закончить игру.  
— Я проиграю, — Стив покраснел и закусил нижнюю губу. Не глядя в его сторону, снова дернул бедрами, на удивление чувственно — у Тони во рту пересохло. Стив пригнул голову и тихо засмеялся. То, как мило он при этом краснел, только добавляло сексуальности его движениям.  
Тони сглотнул раз, другой — и лишь тогда сумел сосредоточиться на словах.  
— Игра, — повторил он, услышав хрипотцу в собственном голосе. Прокашлялся. — Так. Давай, нам нужно...  
Стив не обратил на него, а точнее, на его слова, никакого внимания — он играл на публику. Посмотрел Тони в глаза, и улыбка стала чуть шире, чуть шаловливее.  
— Что? — он был умным, капитан Роджерс, всегда был опасно смышленым. — Нет? Тебе не нравится?  
— Очень нравится, — прохрипел Тони. — Очень. Но ты сядь, пожалуйста, и...  
Он осекся на полуслове, поскольку Стив оседлал его бедра, плотно прижавшись коленями.  
— Так лучше? — спросил, положив ладони Тони на шею.  
— Да, — выдохнул он. — Нет! Погоди, я хочу, чтобы ты... — Тони поднял руки, собираясь оттолкнуть Стива, правда, но скользнул ладонями по горячей коже — и мозг отключился.  
Посмеиваясь, Стив стал притираться к нему. Выгнул спину, заложил руки за голову, поглаживая пальцами шею — мышцы на груди и плечах стали идеально рельефными.  
— Тебе нравится, — протянул он.  
— Боже, да, — выдавил Тони. — В смысле, нет! — он жадно хватал ртом воздух и не мог отвести глаз от Стива, а тот улыбался, сладко и невинно, и даже немного застенчиво — такого Тони себе и представить не мог. Потом Стив коснулся его губ, и Тони застонал.  
Отстранившись, тот ухмыльнулся, явно довольный собой. Тони чувствовал головокружение, отупение от вожделения — даже когда Стив снял фуражку и водрузил ему на голову.  
Потом он отодвинулся и встал — ощущение потери нанесло Тони почти физический удар.  
Негромко насвистывая, Стив наклонился и стащил носок, едва при этом не зарывшись носом в пол. Затем выпрямился и запрыгнул на кофейный столик.  
— Тебе нравится, — уверенно и самодовольно сказал он.  
— О да, — Тони растекся в желе, в голове воцарилась безмятежная пустота. — Джарвис, удали записи с камер безопасности... — Тони сумел собрать остатки здравого смысла, чтобы сказать это, а потом Стив роскошно вильнул бедрами, помахивая носком над головой, и он шумно сглотнул. — Сделай это немедленно, потому что он никогда мне этого не простит и отправит в отставку, и... о господи, ого, я не... — он ошеломленно наблюдал за танцем Стива.  
Тот засмеялся и бросил на него взгляд через плечо. Затем опустил ресницы и очаровательно улыбнулся. Отбросил носок и потянулся к пуговице на брюках. Тони должен был прекратить это немедленно. Но вместо этого только сполз ниже — он завелся так, что почти забыл, как дышать.  
— Ни хрена себе! — сказала Дарси от двери, и Стив, дернувшись, оторвал пуговицу. Отшатнулся, взмахнул руками и грохнулся на пол. Столиком его накрыло сверху.  
— Господи! — Тони сумел встать с большим трудом и бросился к нему.  
— Над твоим умением оставаться незаметной еще надо поработать, — сказала Наташа и глянула на Стива поверх спинки дивана. — Кэп, ты в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил тот, не двигаясь. Растянувшись на спине, он моргал в потолок. Тони присел рядом, осторожно провел рукой по голове.  
— Точно?  
— Не совсем, — протянул Стив, нашарил рукой покрывало на диване, сдернул и натянул на себя. — Я сейчас умру.  
Тони потрепал его по голове, сдерживая смех.  
— Ничего подобного, — он попытался снять с него покрывало, но Стив вцепился намертво. — Стив, ты не умрешь.  
— Вашу мать, ждите здесь, я срублю чертову тучу бабла! — Дарси рванула к двери, не разбирая дороги. — Не вздумайте одеваться!  
— ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ? — заорал Клинт от двери за миг до того, как в него врезалась Дарси. Они дружно рухнули на пол.  
— Скажи мне, что он не голый, — попросил Тони Наташу.  
Она бросила взгляд на Клинта.  
— Он голый.  
— Стив, я очень тебя люблю, но мне нужен этот плед, — Стив отдернулся и завернулся в плед, как гусеница.  
Наташа вздохнула, подхватила с дивана другой. Бросила Клинту.  
— Где твои шорты, Бартон?  
— Грохот! — Клинт пытался встать, а Дарси хихикала. — Я услышал грохот! — посмотрев на них, он выбросил в воздух руку с луком. — Был грохот!  
— Ха, — Наташа привалилась бедром к дивану. — А эта татушка новая.  
— Стив упал со стола, — пояснил Тони. — Давай-ка ты лучше опустишь оружие и наденешь штаны, — поскольку Клинт вставать вроде не собирался, да и плед не отбросил, Тони рискнул на него посмотреть. — Где твоя одежда?  
В дверях появился Коулсон, одетый в наглаженную рубашку, пиджак, галстук и боксеры.  
— Чертовы румбы! — вскипел он. — Украли его одежду.  
— Неправда. Но меня отрумбили по-полной, — сказал Клинт, и Фил поправил плед. Клинт вскинул руки. — Они явились из ниоткуда! Полчище румб!  
— Ты весь был в саже, — отметила Дарси. — Инопланетной саже. С тем же успехом ты мог обмазаться валерьянкой и зарулить в дом безумной кошатницы.  
— Ты сравнила мою башню с домом безумной кошатницы? — спросил Тони, пытаясь отодрать Стива от пола. Тот обхватил его руками и спрятал лицо на груди. Вздохнув, Тони обнял его. — Ладно, можешь оставить плед, все нормально.  
— Спасибо, — с благодарностью пробормотал Стив.  
— Меньше котов, больше роботов, но в остальном похоже, — сказала Дарси и села. — Стив, ты был очень мил!  
— Не к месту, детка, — бросила Наташа.  
— Совсем не к месту, — подтвердил Тони. — Что вы вообще тут делаете? Возвращайтесь к себе.  
Наташа сидела, подогнув ноги, к счастью, одетая в пижаму, мягкую и теплую, всю в маленьких черепах.  
— Мне пообещали еду. Ты. Ты пообещал мне еду.  
— Было дело. Джарвис? — Тони удалось убрать плед с лица Стива.  
— Доставка недавно прибыла, — ответил как всегда долготерпеливый Джарвис. — Не думаю, что персоналу с ресепшна уместно нести ее сюда в такой момент.  
— Вот именно поэтому ты мой любимчик, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Так, нам просто нужно... — Стив тут же ухватил его за талию крепче. — Понял, я никуда не уйду. Джарвис, можешь вызвать Тора?  
— Конечно, сэр.  
Секунду спустя Тор появился в гостиной, волосы были завиты розовыми бигуди.  
— Да?  
Приоткрыв рот, Тони некоторое время таращился на него.  
— А знаешь что. Я даже спрашивать не буду. Можешь прихватить пару воинов и забрать снизу еду?  
— Без труда можно сделать это, — кивнул Тор и ушел.  
— Почему? — секунд через тридцать спросил Тони.  
Наташа пожала плечами.  
— Джейн хотела проверить, пойдут ли ему кудри. Она очень вдохновилась этой мыслью. Кажется, ему было весело.  
— Слушай, не вздумай его осуждать, — свирепо глянула на него Дарси. — Я вообще хотела... — она махнула рукой. — Девчачьи штучки. Ты хоть знаешь, со сколькими мальчишечьими штучками мы смирились? Здесь... ЗДЕСЬ СТОЛЬКО МУЖИКОВ. Я хотела, хотела делать всякие девчачьи штучки, и Сиф в этом хороша, а Наташа вообще дока...  
— Спасибо, — бросила та.  
— И что входит в понятие «девчачьи штучки»? — уточнил Тони.  
Она снова на него посмотрела.  
— Если я это делаю, значит, девчачья штучка.  
— Все понятно. Значит, вы решили завить Тору волосы. Я тебя понял.  
— Или так, или покрасить в синий, — Дарси пошевелила ногами. — У меня была отличная краска, но Джейн не позволила бы мне покрасить его. Кстати, даже не пришлось бы осветлять, волосы Тора уже... — ее глаза расширились. — О, Стив, мы должны...  
— Исключено, — сказал Тони как можно суровее. — Даже не думай.  
Она помедлила.  
— Эй, Клинт...  
— Джарвис, мог бы ты раздобыть кофе, поскольку я не знаю, сколько еще продержусь, — попросил Тони. — Я серьезно.  
— А чем вы двое тут занимались? — поинтересовался Коулсон, потому что, разумеется, не мог не поинтересоваться.  
— Стив танцевал стриптиз, — ответила Дарси, и Стив застонал.  
— Да нет же... Он не... — начал Тони, но было уже слишком поздно — Наташа подхватила карту.  
— Стрип-покер, — сказала она.  
— Черт, да, — Клинт, пошатываясь, встал. — Давайте сделаем это.  
— Это не было предложением, — ответила Наташа.  
Клинт огорчился.  
— И почему нет?  
— Ты уже голый, — зевнул Коулсон. Кажется, его это не слишком заботило. Он уронил голову на плечо Клинту, прикрыл глаза.  
— Не будем мы играть в стрип-покер, — Тони оборвал дискуссию. — Только не с вами. Давайте другое. Выберите что угодно, поскольку что угодно лучше стрип-покера.  
Дарси подняла руку.  
— Можно я выберу?  
— Да. Как хочешь. На здоровье. Выбирай.

*** 

— Плут, — прищурился Фэндрал. — Лучше следи за своими действиями.  
Хогун натянуто улыбнулся.  
— Защищайся, если владеешь мастерством.  
Некоторое время они пристально смотрели друг на друга, прищурившись и опустив руки. Фэндрал дернулся первым — подхватил кости со стола, встряхнул в ладонях. С нехорошей усмешкой бросил на стол.  
Кубики перекатились и замерли. Фэндрал издал торжествующее улюлюканье, выбросил в воздух кулак.  
— Да! Двенадцать! Перебей, если сможешь!  
Хогун кивнул, подхватил кости, взвесил на ладони. Без предупреждения швырнул один кубик в Фэндрала, угодив прямо в лоб.  
— Ай! — возмутился тот, схватившись за голову. — Ты жульничаешь!  
Хогун пожал плечами.  
— Не противоречит правилам, — он бросил второй кубик, Фэндрал пригнулся.  
— Но этого нет в правилах!  
— Нам требуется заключение третьего лица, — сказала Наташа, ткнув пальцем в направлении Тони. — Что скажет наш арбитр?  
И все посмотрели на Тони, а он изогнул бровь и уделил этому вопросу должное внимание.  
— Это было очень забавно, поэтому я позволю.  
Хогун ухмыльнулся Фэндралу, который лишь развел руками и рухнул на диван.  
— Эй, ты бросил кости, так что пеняй на себя, — Тони отхлебнул кофе, свободной рукой продолжая гладить по волосам Стива — тот удобно расположился у него на коленях. Одет он был в одну из тех безразмерных толстовок Тони с принтом МТИ — и откровенно этим наслаждался. По ходу дела Стив пытался есть из коробочки, но тут дело шло не очень. К счастью, если судить по количеству разбросанных вокруг него пустых картонок, он явно уже не был голоден.  
— И с чего бы тебе это позволять? — улыбнулась Сиф. Она сидела со скрещенными ногами на полу, а Дарси красила ей ногти на руках в огненно-оранжевый.  
— Сиф, мы играем в «Таинственное свидание». У меня есть право делать что угодно, лишь бы сберечь свое душевное здоровье. Спроси лучше, почему мы вообще играем в «Таинственное свидание».  
— Потому что у Дарси есть только стиляжные настольные игры, — пробормотала Джейн. Она красила Тору ногти с поистине пугающей сосредоточенностью. Закусив нижнюю губу, теперь Джейн держала его руку под светом и, сощурившись, оценивала качество покрытия. Улыбающийся Тор смотрел на нее как на самое очаровательное существо в мире — впрочем, он был недалек от истины. — Или это, или «Приключения Хелло Китти в магазине», а для нее у нас правил нет.  
— Что может быть веселее, чем сочинять правила? — покосилась на нее Дарси. — Я имею в виду, что «Таинственное свидание» вообще-то изначально не предполагало динозавров на доске.  
— Да ну тебя. С игрушечными динозаврами все настольные игры становятся только лучше, — сказал Клинт. Завернувшись в простыню на манер тоги, он до сих пор умудрялся управляться с палочками так ловко, что не проносил еду мимо рта. — Мой динозавр — хорошенькая принцесска, и мы с ней надерем тебе зад.  
— Увы, не всем хватило обычных фигурок, — сказал Вольштагг. Он бросил кости и передвинул трицератопса по доске. — Но, действительно, воин Асгарда может приспособиться к необычным обстоятельствам, — он с радостным возгласом передвинул свою фигурку. — Леди Дарси! Мы снова встретились, на сей раз в благородном противостоянии. Уступите мне свои туфли или предстаньте перед лицом моего гнева!  
— Тронешь мои туфли — в игре или в жизни — и я уничтожу тебя, — Дарси угрожающе наставила на Вольштагга кисточку с лаком для ногтей. — И вообще они тебе не пойдут.  
— Почти наверняка уверен, что в исходных правилах не содержались положения об избиении других игроков или воровстве их вещей в случае, если вы оказываетесь в одной ячейке, — сказал Тони, хотя не был в этом уверен. Он не взял на себя труд отыскать правила.  
Его гостиная официально являла собой катастрофу. Повсюду были разбросаны картонные коробки с едой и тарелки, китайские палочки, вилки и ложки — веселый денек выдался для румб. Однако сколько бы еды и кофе эти люди ни поглотили, они все равно были навеселе.  
За исключением Воинственной троицы, что делало их беззаветное благорасположение к идиотской настольной игре эпохи шестидесятых, рассчитанной на двенадцатилетних девочек, особенно чудным.  
Очевидно, они всегда играли ради победы. Тони гордился своим решением разоружить всех игроков прежде, чем передать им кости.  
— Стив ведет, — сказал Клинт, изучая карты. — Мы должны позволить ему победить.  
Тони угукнул и снова запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, чем заслужил его удовлетворенное сонное мурлыканье.  
— Эй, Кэп. Твоя очередь. Бросай кости.  
Стив неохотно приоткрыл один глаз. Мягко улыбнулся.  
— Брось за меня.  
Тони изогнул бровь.  
— Я не... — протянул Стив и посмотрел таким несчастным взглядом, что Тони только вздохнул.  
— Ладно. Тор, дай мне... Дарси, не могла бы ты не размазывать лак для ногтей повсюду? Просто ограничь причиняемый тобой ущерб, вот и все, о чем я прошу, можешь?  
— Тогда позволь накрасить ногти тебе, — блестя глазами, сказала Дарси.  
— Я тебя игнорирую.  
— Я уже накрасила Клинту, Фэндралу и Вольштаггу, а Хогун сам управился, — он подняла вверх бутылочку. — Классический ярко-красный.  
— Да, конечно, как скажешь, — он взял у смеющегося Тора кости. Поднес на ладони к лицу Стива. — Дунь на счастье, а то не возьму в Вегас.  
— Я думал, Фьюри запретил тебе Вегас, — отозвался с дивана Коулсон. В его чашке засел динозавр, и он испытывал временные сложности с извлечением его оттуда.  
— Да, но давайте не будем об этом. К тому же, с чего Никодим взял, что вообще может что-либо мне запретить? Не знаю, где он обзавелся такими иллюзиями, — пробормотал Тони себе под нос. — Дуй, — обратился к Стиву.  
— Ага, — бросила Дарси, изображая из себя сущую невинность. — Вдуй ему, Стив.  
— Тор, не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, контролировать свое семейство? — осведомился Тони, когда Стив отчаянно покраснел. Это было очаровательно и стало бы гораздо смешнее, если бы Стив, как показалось, не стал обдумывать это предложение всерьез.  
— Леди Дарси не подчиняется воле ни единого из мужчин, — ухмыльнулся Тор. — Ее сумасбродная душа отвергает любые попытки...  
— Я в деле, — перебил Клинт. Он потянулся и подхватил бутылочку с фиолетовым лаком. — Поможешь пометить Коулсона?  
— Да, черт возьми! — воскликнула Дарси, вскарабкавшись обратно на диван.  
— Погодите, что? — пробурчал Коулсон невнятно — рот был набит динозавром, в уголке губ свисал хвост Ти-рекса. Он по-совиному моргнул.  
— Нам что, правда теперь нужно беспокоиться еще и об опасности удушения? — спросил Тони, потирая лоб. — Клинт, не вздумай больше класть динозавров в тарелку или чашку Коулсона, они вообще были предназначены для его племянников, я не могу просто... — он снова поднес кости к лицу Стива. — ДУЙ.  
Джейн хихикнула.  
— Опасность удушения. Вдуть.  
— Да-да, все крутится вокруг секса, отлично, я бросаю чертовы кости, — Тони швырнул их куда-то в сторону доски. Плевать уже.  
— Отличный бросок, — одобрил Хогун.  
— Чем я сейчас занимаюсь? — Тони толкнул Стива в бок. — Чем ты занимаешься?  
— О, да заткнись, — фыркнула Джейн и потянулась к пластиковой дверце в центре доски. — Итак, твое ТАИНСТВЕННОЕ СВИДАНИЕ! — она открыла ее.  
Все дружно уставились на доску.  
— Как-то оно разочаровывает, — сказал Клинт.  
— Я выиграл? — поинтересовался Стив.  
— Не выиграл ты, — ответила Джейн, но в ответ на обескураженный взгляд Стива добавила: — Хотя, может, и выиграл.  
— Ты не выиграл, — бросила Дарси. — Тут... Здесь есть четыре хороших свидания. Но тебе они не достались. Тебе досталось неряшливое свидание.  
— Что мне досталось?  
— Тебе выпал неряха, — пояснила Дарси.  
Прищурившись, Стив посмотрел на картинку.  
— Он кажется милым.  
— Неряха, — повторила Дарси.  
Сиф посмотрела через ее плечо на доску.  
— Не понимаю, почему. Он кажется достаточно привлекательным и мужественным, чтобы порадовать юную леди.  
— Видишь ли, в чем дело. Худшее, что тебе может выпасть, это свидание с неряшливым парнем, у которого отросшая щетина, перепачканные руки, воронье гнездо на голове и незаправленная рубашка, — сказала Дарси.  
Стив распахнул глаза.  
— Да это же Тони!  
— Ничего подобного, — отрезал Тони, давая понять, что дискуссия окончена.  
— Нет же, это он! — улыбнулся Стив и потеплел глазами. — Когда ты в мастерской! Смотри же, все идеально совпадает — машинное масло и беспорядок... — Стив потянулся к доске и сверзился с дивана. — Идеально, — добавил он и потянул за собой доску — фигурки разлетелись во все стороны.  
— Полагаю, мы закончили, — решила Дарси и отпихнула подкравшуюся ближе румбу — та нацелилась на игральную карту. — Нет же! Это не еда для свихнувшихся роботов! Плохая румба! — она шлепнула ее, а та ткнулась в ногу. — Ну вот, на тебе немного риса.  
Тони встал, собирая по крупицам остатки достоинства.  
— Я не неряха, мои роботы не «плохие», а вам всем пора в постель, — Стив немедленно ухмыльнулся, и Тони ткнул в него пальцем. — Не со мной!  
— Проклятие, — отозвался Вольштагг, и Тони уже не понимал, когда они шутят, а когда всерьез. По большому счету, теперь его это не слишком-то заботило.  
— Так, — раздался от двери голос Брюса. — Мне интересно, когда мы добрались домой, почему у меня разваливается голова, как будто под грузовик попал, и почему я не помню, что случилось?  
— Слава всем святым, — сказал Тони. — Если ты вернулся в норму, то и остальных отпустит. Очень своевременно, Беннер.  
Брюс кутался в толстовку.  
— Я... в норму? Я вообще хочу знать, что случилось?  
— Нет, не думаю, — ответил Тони.  
— Ты принял участие в распитии лучшей за многие поколения медовухи Асгарда, — пояснил Тор. — Добрый Капитан начал драку, которая войдет в наши летописи.  
— Песни будут спеты, — кивнул Фэндрал с набитым луковыми блинчиками ртом. — Оды будут написаны.  
— Статуи изваяны, — добавила Сиф с определенно пошловатой ухмылкой.  
— Мы вернулись домой, а теперь играем в добронравную игру, цель которой позвать спутника мужского пола на вечернюю трапезу, — продолжил Тор. — Там есть динозавры. Это очень сложно, Джейн объяснит.  
— К тому же, Стив станцевал стриптиз, а мы получили китайскую еду, — сообщила Дарси. — Можно я теперь накрашу тебе ногти на ногах?  
Брюс молча пялился на них.  
— Серьезно? — спросил он — прозвучало жалобно.  
Стив держал в руке доску.  
— Я выиграл. Смотрите. Это Тони.  
— НИЧЕГО ПОДОБНОГО, — сказал Тони слишком громко, и Брюс прикрыл рот ладонью.  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он и занял свободный стул. — Это не Тони. Дарси, отстань от моих ногтей. Да, и вы оставили мне немного Му Шу?  
— Эта ночь никогда не закончится, — Тони передал ему картонку с едой. — Просто чтобы ты знал. Эта ночь никогда, никогда-никогда не закончится.

***

Стив не знал, что произошло, но был почти уверен, что оказался в госпитале Щ.И.Т.а. Все болело до такой степени, что он точно должен находиться на больничной койке — вот только не помнил, как умудрился туда попасть. Он сделал глубокий вдох и тут же пожалел об этом, поскольку боль взорвалась в висках, вынудив застонать.  
— Не открывай глаза.  
Голос был тихим, очень тихим, но Стив все равно вздрогнул.  
— Что...  
Теплая ладонь легла на глаза — и Стив расслабился. Рука Тони — большая, теплая и мозолистая — была знакомой, как своя собственная.  
— Верь мне, — прошептал Тони. — Просто не открывай глаза. Пусть желудок успокоится, — он обхватил пальцами запястье Стива, погладил бьющуюся жилку, нажал на центр ладони. — Дыши носом.  
— Я в порядке, — сказал Стив и сразу захотел взять свои слова обратно, потому что было приятно. Контакт, ощущения — все это. — Что случилось? Мы победили?  
Тони издал странный звук.  
— Ага, — ответил он так же тихо и перенес ладонь на лоб. — Держи глаза закрытыми, — Тони погладил его по волосам, по щеке, по шее. — Следи, чтобы тебя не вывернуло на меня.  
Стив выдохнул со смешком.  
— И не собирался, Тони, — но желудок скрутило спазмом, кислота обожгла горло. Стив повернул голову, спрятал лицо на плече Тони. Перевел дыхание и снова пожалел об этом, потому что желудок подпрыгнул.  
Тони разминал ему шею, массировал напряженные мышцы. Стив был почти уверен, что ощутил прикосновение его губ к голове — и это тоже было приятно. Он дышал медленно и размеренно, тянулся к прикосновениям.  
— Лучше? — Тони вложил бутылку в руку Стива. — Выпей немного воды, не залпом, просто сделай пару глотков.  
Стив послушно поднес бутылку к губам.  
— Что случилось?  
Тони замер.  
— А что ты помнишь? — осторожно спросил он, и Стив без дальнейших раздумий распахнул глаза.  
В комнате царил полумрак. Шторы были задернуты, но по пробивавшемуся сквозь них солнечному свету Стив смог определить, что было позднее утро. Даже такое небольшое количество света ослепило. Он со стоном обхватил голову руками.  
— Я не...  
А потом вспомнил. Вспомнил все ужасающие, смущающие, мучительные подробности.  
— О господи, — прошептал он.  
Тони поморщился.  
— Все нормально. Стив, все нормально, все не так плохо...  
— Не так плохо? — слабым голосом переспросил Стив. Желудок снова скрутило, и он прижал ладонь к губам. — Я что же... — он поймал взгляд Тони. — Скажи, что я всего этого не делал.  
Тони криво усмехнулся.  
— Прости, золотце, скорее всего, делал. У тебя выдалась очень насыщенная ночь.  
— О господи, — Стив снова упал на кровать, застонал и накрыл голову подушкой. — О МОЙ БОГ.  
— Вроде того, — Тони вынул бутылку из его руки, пока остатки воды не пролились на постель. — Стив, все нормально. Послушай меня. Фэндрал не расстроился, родители Тора не расстроились. Если уж на то пошло, то защитив несуществующую честь своего любовника и развязав грандиозную битву, ты поднял среднюю оценку умений земных воинов в Асгарде на новый уровень. Никто не пострадал, ничего не разрушено. Воинственная троица съела фирменной острой курицы со свой вес и остаток ночи продрыхла в гостиной. Брюс проспал все веселье, дамы скооперировались и оставили свои метки на каждом, а еще мы играли в ужасную настольную игру.  
Стив подавил желание свернуться клубком и завыть. Все было гораздо хуже, чем он ожидал. Голова болела, желудок скручивало, а он не мог перестать вспоминать каждую сделанную им глупость. На это ушло прилично времени. Он немало натворил. Вспомнив все, Стив снова застонал и плотнее прижал подушку к лицу.  
Потом край ее приподнялся, и показался Тони.  
— Стив. Ну напился ты слегка, немного потерял управление — с кем из нас не бывало? Ты вообще видел досье арестов Клинта? А мой аккаунт на Ютубе? Так что прекращай терзаться.  
— Стрип-покер? — выдавил он.  
Тони приподнял бровь.  
— Это была твоя идея. А форма — удар ниже пояса.  
— Это единственная вещь, которую я вспомнил, как надевать, — Стив дернул подушку на себя. — И в ней было больше всего элементов. Мне нужны были дополнительные слои, иначе я бы продул на первой полудюжине сдач.  
— Шутишь? Ты поэтому выбрал... — Тони расхохотался, а потом вырвал из рук Стива подушку, явив свое ухмыляющееся лицо. — Да ты опасный человек, Капитан Роджерс. Ты абсолютная угроза моим попыткам быть порядочным.  
— Я разделся, — напомнил Стив, уставившись в потолок. Он прижал ладони к лицу — с силой, до боли — и сосредоточился на этом ощущении, лишь бы не думать о комичном виде, в котором, должно быть, предстал. — Стриптиз исполнил.  
— Едва ли. Едва ли это можно назвать стриптизом, — Тони отбросил волосы с его лба. — Ты снял с себя не все. Я был разочарован. Возбужден и разочарован.  
Стив перевел на него взгляд.  
— Тони.  
— Ты только подразнил, Стив, как пьяная вертихвостка. Я не воспользовался твоим состоянием, хотя очень хотелось, — Тони подхватил с тумбочки бутылку воды и сделал большой глоток. Кадык его подпрыгнул, и Стив завороженно облизнул губы. — Зато из этой ситуации я почерпнул множество идей и мечтаю претворить их в жизнь.  
— Тони!  
— Тебе не обязательно снова надираться. Просто притворись пьяным — этого будет достаточно, — сказал Тони, растянувшись на кровати. — У нас вроде были сложности с тем, что бы такого устроить в мой день рождения, и идея с медовухой легла бы отлично, или даже идея с «Будвайзером», на этикетках которого будет написано «Медовуха». У меня богатая фантазия, я справлюсь.  
Стив издал смешок.  
— Тони...  
— Нет, ну правда, если захочешь сделать мне такой подарок — это будет фантастика, — Тони передал ему бутылку и взъерошил волосы. — Я хотел бы воспользоваться тобой в личных интересах, вот и все, не о чем особо говорить, Роджерс.  
Стив ухмыльнулся.  
— И почему же не воспользовался раньше?  
— Я хотел. Энергично жаждал, иначе не скажешь.  
Когда Стив вспомнил о том, каким энергичным и жаждущим Тони бывал, у него кровь к лицу прилила.  
Тони внимательно на него посмотрел.  
— Потому что ты был пьян, а я трезв и это... послушай, ну есть же всему предел, я не... — он снова откинул голову на подушку. — Пей уже свою воду.  
Беспокойно теребя этикетку, Стив сделал еще один глоток.  
— Прости, — сказал он и принялся катать бутылку в ладонях. Тони повернул к нему голову, и Стив выдавил из себя легкую улыбку. — Прости, я понимаю, как тебе, наверное, было неловко... В том смысле, что я обычно такого не делаю... — он беспомощно умолк и снова отпил воды. Глядя на полупустую бутылку, закусил губу. — Наверное, все это было очень неловко.  
Воцарилась тишина. Тони перекатился, приподнялся и оседлал ноги Стива.  
— Это была... — протянул он, обхватив его за плечи, — самая сексуальная, самая сладкая и самая мучительная ночь в моей жизни, — он широко улыбнулся. — Фантастическая. Давай повторим.  
— Я танцевал на столе, — сказал Стив, и Тони засмеялся.  
— И ты был потрясающим. Роскошным, страстным и таким сексуальным, что у меня бы мозг расплавился, если бы ты не прекратил, — Тони подался вперед, коснулся его губ своими. — Не стесняйся повторить этот конкретный перформанс в любой момент. Вообще-то если ты не хочешь притворяться, что пьян, если не хочешь заходить так далеко, тогда мы можем сделать вид, что я богатенький пьяный плейбой, совращенный порочным стриптизером, который...  
Стив закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
— Стоп, — лицо горело так, будто он угодил в костер. Тони под его ладонью все равно умудрялся ухмыляться, темные глаза смеялись. — Тони, ну в самом деле.  
Тони оттолкнул ладонь.  
— Стив, ну в самом деле, — сказал и снова потянулся к нему. Теперь Стив встретил его на полдороги, подался вперед, углубил поцелуй. Первым отстранился именно Тони, горячо и часто дыша в щеку. — Так, ты сейчас к этому не готов.  
Стив тихо засмеялся.  
— Готов, — ответил он и попытался притянуть Тони к себе. — Я готов. Ты отталкивал меня всю ночь, и теперь я более чем готов.  
— Допей воду, я принесу тебе кое-что от похмелья, а потом мы поговорим, — Тони облизнул покрасневшие губы и отодвинулся.  
Стив поймал его за руку.  
— Тони? Почему ты отвергаешь меня?  
Тот скатился с кровати.  
— Потому что поссорились перед вечеринкой, — бросил он и ушел, а Стив попытался подняться. Но прежде, чем успел справиться с головокружением, Тони вернулся с двумя чашками кофе. Передал одну Стиву. — Держи.  
— Поссорились? — нахмурившись, переспросил он. Кофе пах восхитительно, и он решился сделать осторожный глоток. — Так о чем мы... — обжигающий кофе изгнал часть ментальной паутины из головы. — Мы поссорились.  
— Маленькая такая ссора, — Тони почти свел большой и указательный пальцы. Протопав босыми ногами по ковру, упал в ближайшее кресло. — Несерьезная. Но мы поссорились прямо перед вечеринкой.  
— Насчет того, чтобы ты не пил в тот вечер, — скрипнув зубами, сказал Стив, словно мало ему было уже пережитого унижения. — Решили, что ты не будешь пить, но поссорились именно по этому поводу, — Тони дернул плечом, а Стив уставился в чашку. — Ты злишься на меня?  
— Что? Нет, нет. Но ты... — Тони отхлебнул кофе, помедлил. — Послушай, у нас была ссора, потом мы так и не помирились, а затем ты напился. Конечно, не собирался, и да, по сути, ты вообще не знал, что можешь напиться, поэтому точно не собирался, — он покосился на Стива. — А примирительный секс хорош, только если вы перед этим помирились.  
Тони постучал пальцами по реактору, нахмурился, затем продолжил:  
— Я в самом деле не хотел прошлой ночью по-настоящему заводного секса после стриптиза, поскольку после пробуждения мог обнаружить, что ты все еще зол на меня. Это убило бы все послевкусие.  
— Я злился не на тебя, — Стив потер виски, пытаясь избавиться от головной боли. — Я злился на себя. И, если честно... — он рискнул посмотреть на Тони. — Я чувствовал себя несчастным. Смотрел на тебя с другого конца зала. Потому что ты неплохо проводил время. Будь я в здравом рассудке, никогда бы не принял напиток из рук Тора, но я просто не обратил внимания. Потому что хотел быть рядом.  
Тони едва заметно усмехнулся.  
— Я... — он перевел дыхание. — Я обрадовался, когда ты пришел.  
— Правда? — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Ну да. Слушай, я понимаю, что у меня ужасный послужной список в этом отношении, я часто выставлял себя идиотом, и алкоголь играл не последнюю роль, но я знаю, что значит для тебя общественное мнение. Я ничего не могу поделать со своим прошлым, но... — он пожал плечами. — Я пытаюсь.  
— Знаю, — Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы этот разговор проходил не на фоне жуткого похмелья. Но учитывая, через что он заставил Тони пройти в последние двадцать четыре часа, откладывать его было нечестно. — Порой ты слишком много пьешь, Тони. И мне это не нравится. Я боюсь, что ты себе навредишь.  
— А еще, — Тони отсалютовал ему чашкой с кофе, — та еще головная боль возиться с пьяным бойфрендом, да?  
— Похоже, в этом я даже тебя переплюнул, — признал Стив. — Ты, по крайней мере, не ронял своего достоинства.  
— Не всегда, но уже прошло достаточно много времени с момента последнего моего скандального появления на Ютубе, так что, похоже, дело идет на лад, — задумчиво отметил Тони и подался вперед. — Держать ширинку застегнутой — было самым сложным, что мне доводилось делать в жизни.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Я доверяю тебе.  
— Я знаю, — Тони поднялся. — И, кстати, зря. Если бы вовремя не явилась Дарси...  
— О господи, Дарси...  
Тони ухмыльнулся.  
— Ты сделал ее день. Неделю. Десятилетие, — он осушил чашку. — Но если бы она не явилась, то я без вариантов распустил бы руки. Однако вместо этого я был вынужден утащить тебя оттуда прежде, чем ты отключился.  
— Жаль, что я это пропустил, — искренне сказал Стив.  
Улыбка Тони потухла.  
— Тебе кажется, я упускаю что-то важное в наших отношениях?  
Стив поморщился.  
— Нет, — он посмотрел Тони в глаза и вздохнул. — Нет. Но ты занят. Сильно. И порой я скучаю по тебе, хочу, чтобы ты был рядом чаще. Иногда меня раздражает, что нам приходится заниматься делами Мстителей вместо того, чтобы просто побыть вместе, — он сглотнул, чувствуя смущение и неловкость, а еще страх. — И тогда я отыгрываюсь на тебе, хотя не должен.  
Тони внимательно рассматривал свои ладони.  
— Я не очень-то понимаю намеки, — криво усмехнулся он. — Поэтому просто... скажи мне. Или, не знаю, Пеппер скажи. Конечно, она мой гендиректор, но ты ей нравишься больше, чем я. Поэтому она позаботится о том, чтобы я чаще бывал дома. Ведь я становлюсь счастливее, когда прогуливаю работу и провожу время с тобой.  
— Не прогуливай работу, Тони.  
— Не думай, что моя работа важнее твоей и что я не счастлив, когда с тобой, потому что это не так. Договорились?  
Стив улыбнулся.  
— Похоже на сделку.  
— Вот и отлично. А теперь, может, позавтракаем? Это облегчает похмелье. Сытный жирный завтрак, — он ухмыльнулся. — Насколько мне известно, Тор наколотил целый чан теста для блинчиков, а Вольштагг готовит двенадцать фунтов бекона и колбасы. Сиф взбивает яйца, а Хогун, как форменный безумец, режет фрукты.  
Стив издал смешок.  
— Фэндрал больше не дежурный по кухне?  
— Мы пришли к единодушному мнению, что предпочитаем избегать пищевых отравлений. Фэндралу доверили лишь открывать банки и делать тосты. Кальцифер очень недоволен выбором сырья.  
— У нас есть время принять душ? — засмеявшись, спросил Стив и умоляюще поглядел на Тони.  
— Скорее всего нет, но когда это нас останавливало? — Тони протянул ему руку, и Стив принял ее, позволяя вздернуть себя на ноги. Пожалуй, он нарочно покачнулся сильнее, чем следовало, просто чтобы опереться на Тони. Тот позволил, со смешком обхватил его за талию.  
— Тони?  
— А?  
— Почему у меня ногти на ногах красные и синие?  
— Потому что у Дарси кончился белый, — ответил Тони так, будто это хоть что-то проясняло — хотя, может, и проясняло. Он отступил и подтолкнул Стива.  
— Душ.  
Стив послушно двинулся в нужном направлении.  
— Итак, это было... тебе понравилось?  
— «Понравилось» — это слабо сказано, — Тони шлепнул Стива по заднице. — Я подозреваю, что ты запрещен законом в некоторых штатах, но все равно намерен рискнуть. У меня есть армия юристов и очень слабый самоконтроль, когда дело касается лично тебя.  
Стив с ухмылкой посмотрел на него.  
— Тони.  
— Это всего лишь предложение. В случае, если ты открыт для предложений.  
— Я не собираюсь... — он сглотнул, — быть стриптизером, соблазняющим пьяного богача.  
— Я понял, но попытка не пытка.  
— Думаю, теперь твоя очередь танцевать на столе.  
— Капитан Роджерс, вы что же, пытаетесь воспользоваться мной в своих целях?  
Стив расстегнул брюки и сбросил их на пол.  
— А ты позволишь?  
— Я просто буду ждать тебя здесь, на столе, дай знать, когда меня захочешь.

Fin


End file.
